My Internal Passion
by xHanni-27x
Summary: Marianda Potter is James twin sister, and best friends with Sirius Black. What happens when their feelings for each other grow? Yes I know my sumary sucks but please read it I think its good.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Sirius Black walked into his room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, His former home, looking grim as this was the 14th anniversary of that dark day when the only woman he ever loved died.

He saw the little red book

where she wrote her life story up to the time that she died. He figured his godson Harry might want to read it considering she was his aunt.

"Harry, can you come here?" he called.

"Yes, Sirius. What is it?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Harry, have you ever herd of a person named Marinda Potter?"

"No, should I? since we have the same last name and all, Am I related to her?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry you **were** related to her. In fact she is your brother's twin sister. But I am afraid to say she died… 14 years ago to be exact."

"He killed her didn't he just like he did my parents." Harry replied

"Yes, Harry Voldamort did kill her but most people do not believe that. Most people think that I killed her because I was **very **close with her. But I'll tell you that I **Never **thought about killing her, I loved her Harry, I loved that woman with my whole heart, and any body who could kill any person **that **wonderful should die the most painful death." Sirius replied

"Sirius is that why you where that ring on your finger? Where you married to her?" Harry questioned.

"No Harry, I was not Married to her but we were engaged we were to be wed the day after your first birthday, But no more asking me questions. Here…" he gave Harry the book, "… read this maybe you will get a better understanding of your family, She did a pretty good job of explaining her self, your parents, and the rest of The Marauders. Now read!"

Sirius said as he pushed a very intrigued Harry out of the room.

Authors note- ok please review and I am writing the second one right now (for all of you that like it) but I would really like it if you would review so I know how I am doing, and yes I am aware that I am not the best speller in the world and my grammar sucks but bear with me please, Oh and before I forget will somebody be willing to be my beta?

Hannah


	2. chapter one a new friend

Chapter One – a new friend.

Harry walked into his room shut his door, sat on his bed and opened His aunt's book, it started like this-

Once Upon a time, their lived a girl, But she was not any ordinary girl. No that girl was a witch. Yes, you herd correctly a witch. Her name was Marinda Potter. b But /b nobody called her Marinda, They said it was too long they called her Mari. With the exception of her Twin Brother James and her best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They called her Sky. You see unlike most magical-folk they all taught themselves how to be animagi. What is an Animagi you ask? Well an animagi is a person able to change into an animal at will. Now Marinda is called sky because she can change into a BEAUTAFUL mockingbird, James a stag, Sirius a black dog, and Peter a rat. Then theirs Remus who was not an animagi but he was the reason we became animagi. He was a werewolf! Well Back to Marinda. Marinda had jet black hair that goes down to her shoulders with bubblegum pink highlights, gorgeous light blue eyes, not too skinny but not fat either, and one of the best chasers the school has ever seen. I don't feel like I have to go into detail about her brother, and friends because I bet you have heard of them. I thought so. And who is better to tell b u The story Of Marinda Potter, /b /u than… Me! Marinda Potter.

I was walking on to the Hogwarts Express, ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my sixth year of Magical learning. Learning Ha! More like pranking people and Detention! But anyways I decided I would make a friend that is a girl for once! But not any girl I was going to become friends with my brothers dream girl. Lilly Evans!

When I got to the compartment she usually sat in, I opened the door and was greeted with "Mari! What are you dong in here" 's and " Oh My god she came to sit with us" 's. You see I am sort of Idolized by some of the girls because I hang around with the Marauders.

"Hi, excuse me but could I talk to Lilly please?" they nodded their heads and sat their like idiots.

"Alone?" I added. They got up and left, Probably off to find James and Sirius.

"Okay, Lilly I know what you are thinking why is she in here? The answer to that question is that I wanted to make a friend that Is a girl, Shocking I know, and I wanted to get to know you since my brother s obsessed with you."

"Oh..Kaay?" she answered

"How about you tell me what you know about me?" I said.

"I know you prank people, and that you and your brother are dating Sirius." Said Lilly.

"Hold up Dating Sirius?!?!??? Oh no he is just my best friend, and there is no Mari, James, Sirius love triangle! I don't care if Sirius himself told you that it is b Never! /b going to happen!" I exclaimed

"Oh Kay! Chill I'll tell you about myself now, Im muggleborn that's why I study so hard to prove it to the people that think muggleborns are stupid, I live to sing and dance, I play the guitar and drums, and.. are you listing?"

"Oh yea, we should start an all girl band That would be so cool! Oh we could write a song about how you thought James was Bi. That would ROCK!! We should have a party tonight, and sing it their!!" I almost yelled. Lilly agreed and we wrote our song called Secrets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok I am aware that it is short but trust me it is better that I stopped here because I want the party to be it's own chapter, witch should be up tomorrow, Okay I hoped you enjoyed it the next should be b Much longer! /b 

Much love-Hannah


End file.
